Little Booth
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continuence of Baby Bones. Hannah Elizabeth is now six years and a handful. A story about love, fear and some spider trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

**_LITTLE BOOTH_**

Chapter 1.

"Auntie Angie, why aren't Bones and daddy married?" asked Lizzie not looking up from her drawing.

"I dunno sweetie," Angela answered looking at the six year old that was sitting next to her and also drawing a face to a skull. She looked just like her mother, except from her brown hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a big heart on and jeans, not one of the outfits you would normally see Temperance or Seely in.

"But they do love each other right?" said Lizzie, now looking up at Angela with her brown eyes.

"They love each other very much, always have," said Angela and smiled warmly at her.

"I just don't get it cause other mummy's and daddy's are married and live in one place, but we live either at dad's place or mum's, I find that very confusing," she said.

"I can understand that," said Angela as she for a fact knew that up to Hannah Elizabeth was born and through her first year of living Booth and Temperance had lived at her place. Why they after that moved back and forth and never got married she would never know as they were a couple in every sense of the word.

"I mean what they are doing is not normal, to go back and forth and to live more here than at home, a regular human spends at least half their time at home with their family, they don't bring their family to work," said Lizzie very much upset.

"I thought you liked it here," said Angela surprised.

"That's not the point and I'm done with the stupid skull," she said smashing the pencil hardly in the table making it break.

Just at that point Temperance came into the room asking, "How is the drawings coming?"

"I'm done and you are stupid," Lizzie answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you?" she said and looked at Angela.

"Done," said Angela handing the two drawing over to her, both looked exactly the same.

"Good, I'll have Booth ask around where she was found," said Temperance, which was behind a mall, making her think she worked there.

"So you're just gonna ignore me?" Lizzie said even more upset.

"When you act like that I am," said Temperance in a calm tone.

"Fine, then I'll just get lost," said the young girl and before Temperance could do anything she had run off.

"I dealt with that the wrong way didn't I?" asked Temperance.

"You did," Angela with a nod.

"Do you know why she was upset?" asked Temperance.

"I do, but I do suggest you find her and talk to her," said Angela.

"Fine and while I am at it I will find Booth to let him know his daughter is gone and that we have a face," she said with a heavy sigh as she headed out feeling like the worst mother in the world.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 2.

"You lost her again, what did you do this time?" Booth asked looking at his girlfriend.

"How should I know, she was obviously upset before I came in," said Temperance looking back into his brown eyes.

"Let me guess you ignored her because of it," said Booth rolling his eyes.

"You know I can not talk to her when she's like that," said Tempe.

"Yeah like you are any better," said Booth.

"Will you stop blaming me everything something goes wrong," said Tempe, feeling a little bit hurt.

"Well mostly you are the fault," he said.

"I can't do this right now, I have a case to solve, will you please find her," she said grabbing the sheet of paper pushing the elevator button.

"And just where exactly do you think you are going?" he asked raising his brows.

"I'm going where the both of us was going to the mall to ask if anyone knew the victim," she said.

"And our daughter?" he asked.

"Booth," she raised her voice.

"No either I am going and you are searching or no one is going," he said in a serious tone.

"Fine go and see how much I care," she snapped at him as the elevator door opened and he got in saying, "I'll help you look if you haven't found her by the time I get back."

She didn't replay, just looked at her with angry eyes as the doors closed again.

* * *

When she was sure he was out of view and hearing, she found a private room and let her tears fall. There in the darkness the otherwise strong Temperance Brennan fell to her knees and cried.

She even covered her ears to shut the world out and let everything out.

She had become the opposite of what she thought she be… The worst mother in the world.

At least in her eyes. She felt like she couldn't do anything right and that her daughter hated her most of the time. And if it was one thing Tempe hated it was to feel like a failure.

It was like the role of motherhood was the one thing she couldn't do. She felt lost when it came to her daughter and how to handle it.

"Napkin," she heard from somewhere in the dark.

"Little Booth, is that you?" she asked, her voice sounded insecure.

"No it's Sweets," it came in a sarcastic tone.

"That is so not funny, do you have you any idea how much you worried me?" said Bones searching in the dark.

"You are so way off, Bones," said Lizzie in a very Booth way.

"Then stand still or please come to me, that will make it easier," said Bones frustrated as she sat down on the floor.

"Why should I?" she said.

"I don't know, I mean it is reasonable to believe that a young girl would want to be close to her mother if she was having trouble?" said Bones.

"But it is also reasonable to think that a young girl would have distance if she was having trouble with her mother or father or both?" said Lizzie in a very Bones tone.

"Why am I even trying," said Bones and got up before she started to walk towards the door slowly.

"Please, please don't go," she heard from her left side and slowly moved in the direction of the voice.

"Why not?" asked Bones in a softer tone than before.

"Because…" Lizzie said and slowly hid behind her mother's legs.

"Yes, little Booth," she said as she bent down to her level and embraced her in the darkness.

"There might be spiders here," Lizzie whispered hiding into her mother's safe embrace

"Spiders are nothing to be afraid of Hannah Elizabeth. They aren't often dangerous. They're bites doesn't often penetrate your skin and even if they do, their venom isn't often strong enough to harm you," said Bones in a comforting tone.

What she didn't see because of the dark was that her words were scaring her little girl even more and that she now had a terrified look on her face. She somehow managed to keep her voice steady long enough to beg, "Can we please get out of here."

"Of course," said Bones calmly as she took her hand and lead her towards the door.

"Bones," the little girl said once they were out in the light.

"Yes little Booth," Bones said looking down at her.

"Are you afraid of anything?" she asked.

"I am yes, Bones answered.

"What?" the young girl asked curiously as her mother didn't seem to be afraid of anything.

"The grave digger or have something happening to you or your father," Temperance answered as a shiver of fear ran down her back by the mere thought of the digger.

"What's the grave digger?" asked Lizzie confused.

"Something we don't talk about, now would you be a good girl and go play in my office for a little while as mummy needs to talk to Hodgens," she said.

"Ok, may I look at your laptop?" she asked.

"Yes, but no dangerous pages," said Bones in a firm tone.

"No," she said looking down before running off as Tempe headed for the lab.

* * *

"Daddy, what is a grave digger?" asked Hannah Elizabeth when she and Booth were sitting in his office after he came back.

"That is a very bad woman that hurt mummy a long time ago," Booth answered without explaining any further or looking up from his papers.

"What did she do?" she asked looking at him with very questioning eyes.

"Nothing that you should worry about," he said, still not looking up.

"You know I can get all the info from your computer right as I know your password and Bones as well," said the young girl triumphant.

"Oh no you will not," said Booth in a warning tone.

"I wanna know," she said in a very upset tone.

"Well some things you are to young to know, so you better stay out of it. We had that talk about the password before, so leave it," said Booth in a very firm tone, giving her a warning look.

"But why?" she asked in a very Bones tone.

"Because I said so, you can play with the computer at home, not the one in my office," he said looking at the little girl with his office desk.

"But why, Bones let me play on hers," Lizzie complained.

"Because I don't want you to mess up my computer like you have done the couple of other times you have barrowed it," he said.

"You're no fun," she said with a disappointed look on her young face.

"Don't be like that, little Booth, if you'll be good I will reward you for it later," he said.

"I can get a new bug?" she asked hopefully as she collected stuffed bug, all but spiders that was.

"We'll see," he said with a little smile.

"Cool, can you give me my book please," she asked polite as it was in her backpack next to her father. Booth took it out and handed it over before going back to his work.

* * *

As he was working Booth kept a half eye on his little girl that was now reading.

She had done that since she was a little over three as she was smarter than most children her age, he assumed she had gotten that from her mother. She also seemed to speak like her at times. Which of course was when she was born he wanted to name her little Bones. She of course disagreed saying that it was too early to tell who she resemblance as it was too soon the tell her personality.

They at first mostly called her baby Bones as Bones was her mother, but that wore of and everyone called her Lizzie, everyone but her parents that was.

It was first later that they ended up with little Booth as even though she had the intelligence of her mother, she was also a feelings person like her father. That and the fact that she argued a lot with her mother just like her daddy which was sometimes cute.

The main difference was that in most cases she talked back just like Bones so it could seem like she argued with herself which everyone found quite amusing. Everyone but Bones that was.

But when it came to love there was not a mother in the world that adored her little one more than Temperance. From the moment she was born she had her with her everywhere except of course in the field as she didn't want her to get in harms way. The fact that Temperance couldn't stay of the lab, she just felt lost when she was not there and that was perhaps also the reason as to why little Booth was raised mostly there.

And that could also have something to do with that she had become so smart in every way. She learned about every discipline from the people at the lab. She had bugs from her uncle Hodgie and drawings from Angela. And even at her young age she drew faces on the skulls just as well as her.

Booth was a little bit against this as he found it a tad inappropriate, but it was an argument he soon lost and as long as his girlfriend and daughter was happy that was more than he could as for.

His thinking got interrupted by Lizzie saying, "Daddy."

"Yes little Booth," he answered looking up at her face.

"The boy me and Angie draw earlier, you and Bones are gonna catch who killed him right?" she asked with wondering eyes.

"Of course we will," he said and smiled at her.

"But you don't always right? So how can you say that you will, when you don't always catch the bad guy?" she asked.

Booth slowly walked over, picked her up from his desk chair with one arm, and tickled her tummy, making her shriek with laughter.

"We don't always catch him immediately you mean… or do your doubt your mummy and daddy? Now do you huh?" he repeated teasingly as he tickled her a little bit harder. Her small hands tried to push his bigger one away to stop his onslaught.

"Stop it daddy, stop it," the little girl giggled happily.

Booth slowly stopped smiling at her and the little girl sat down on the couch next to him, looking at him with very serious eyes saying, "It's not that I doubt you in any way, but it's not always you can catch a bad guy. Sometimes it's just too hard. But mostly you do."

"Mostly we do and sooner or later we will catch them all," he said with another smile.

"I know you will daddy," she said in a very girlish tone before giving her daddy a hug.

* * *

Both Booth and Bones ended up working overtime because of different reasons leaving Hannah Elizabeth to keep herself occupied on her own.

This was something the young girl was used to as her parents worked a lot and it also made her discover lots of new things that normal children didn't do as she was after all a little genius, much like her mother. What she couldn't find in books or on the computer she mostly found all over the lab. And should her parents the too busy she could always go to one of her aunts and uncles if she felt like it that was.

Right now however she was on her own in one of the storage facilities looking around. She had looked at some of the bones a little earlier without moving them out of their boxes, but now she was looking at some chemicals. She didn't try to test it knowing it might be dangerous, she just read on the labels trying to remember them for later.

She startled a little when she heard a voice say, "You look a little lost."

Slowly she turned to see a man she assumed would be at the same age as her daddy. But she didn't answer, after all she did not know this man and her parents had told her never to talk to strangers. For all she knew he could be a bad man.

"What are you doing here and where are your parents?" he asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

Again she did not answer, but her hazel eyes went quickly up and down his body as she was examining him to see if he was a good guy or not, before stopping on his ID card quickly reading his name before saying, "They are at the lab working and for the record I am not lost, I am exploring."

"And your parents are aware of this?" he asked.

"Yes I am allowed to occupy myself as I see fit as long as I stay out of trouble," she answered in a very mature tone.

"And you are how old?" he asked a little amused.

"Six, how old are you?" she asked.

"I prefer not to answer," he said.

"You're real old then or otherwise you woulda said," she concluded.

"I better go," he said a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, cause I'm real busy and I don't like being interrupted," said Lizzie shooing him of as he shook his head while Lizzie smiled satisfied by her doings.

* * *

But her smile didn't last for long as when the young girl was going to exit the storage room to get back to her parents she saw a spider on the handle of the door and backed off.

"Go away," she whispered terrified not knowing what to do.

But the spider simply decided to sit there, not moving, not even an inch as the little girl slowly withdraw even more wishing the spider would go away.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

Chapter 3.

At the same time both Booth and Temperance on each end was starting to worry about their little girl.

Temperance might in her silent mind think she was the worst mother that had ever walked the face of the earth due to her daughter's sweet voice so often saying that she was stupid. Something she knew she was in fact not.

But in fact she was a really good mother. She always made sure her daughter had what she needed and also sometimes what she wanted as she like Seely tended to spoil her.

She never expected to love her daughter as much as she did, but she didn't mind it at all. She was to Temperance the cutest little girl in the world and there was not a moment that she didn't think of her. Which was also why she always knew how long it had gone since she saw her last and when it was time to worry.

This was to her one of those times. So she got up from her desk and walked into her boyfriend's office asking, "Have you seen little Booth?"

"No, in fact I was just about to go into your office to ask you the same or rather when you saw her last?" he asked.

Temperance didn't look at her watch before answering, "Two and a half hour ago, she asked me if it was OK for her to explore. And since she had done so for as long as she could remember I said it was OK. The trouble is that she usually would have come back half an hour ago as it's when she usually ask if we are going home."

Seely as the good father he was knew that this was true, because even of their daughter did love exploring around at the lab and could do so for hours she also liked being at home to relax in her own private sphere. And when she asked both tried to finish as fast as possible, it didn't usually work, but she was with one of them after that. Not asking was not like her.

Booth looked at Temperance and said, "I know, you haven't been fighting with her so she would hide?"

That actually wasn't that unusual either, only they hadn't so she answered, "No and I really don't like this."

"She has probably got caught up and something and lost track of time," he said trying to calm her.

"No, Booth, that is not like her, what if something really bad has happened, what if…" she stopped; she didn't want to finish that thought.

"Bones, will you calm down, it's not like it's the first time she has been gone, she was lost jus the other day, although then she was angry then. Don't you remember when she was three and wanted to explore at home and was gone for hours and you thought she had been kidnapped but turned out she was up in the attic looking at your old junk," he said with a little smile.

"I remember, but just promise me we will find her now as always," she said, looking into his brown eyes.

"I promise, now let's go find little Booth," he said looking back into hers.

She smiled a little before reaching up just a little to kiss him, before dragging him out of the office to search for their daughter.

* * *

After looking high and low for almost two hours the couple were starting to feel even more worried and frustrated than before as they didn't see nor hear their little girl any place. Not to mention that the building was huge and there were so many places she could be. Even with help it would take forever to find the lost girl.

"Tempe, if it was you, where would you hide?" Seely asked looking at his partner.

"I don't know what I have to do with any of this, I mean she is her own individual and what I do or not has nothing to do with her," she answered.

"It got everything to do with you or at least a little as she's half you, I been trying to put myself into her mindset but it won't go as she's a girl so please humour me," he said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I dunno," she said as her mind started to think back to when she was young and tried to hid or explore.

"You're not even trying," he said with a sigh.

"I know where she is," Temperance said, turning in less than a second and headed down the hall.

"Bones," he yelled after her in a slightly frustrated tone as he hurried after her.

* * *

Booth had no idea where she was actually was going, of course he knew most of the building in and out, but she could be heading anywhere. He only knew one thing he had to keep up with her as best he could which wasn't always easy as she wasn't exactly telling him when she would turn or change direction.

In fact he almost crashed into her when she finally stopped outside the door of one of the storage room and leaned her head into it to listen.

"Bones," he said again raising his brows at her.

"Shhh," she said holding a finger in front of her lips before saying, "She's here, listen."

Booth did as her, leaned his head against the door to listen and soon heard his little girl's soft cries from inside. He looked surprised at Temperance asking, "Why hasn't she come out to find either if she's in trouble?"

"I don't know, but something is keeping her there, so I suggest you open the door carefully," she said looking at him with eyes asking him to do just that.

Seely nodded before slowly opening the door slowly and very carefully to see their little girl sitting on the floor knees pulled up, hiding her face in her hands as she was both shivering like she was terrified of something and crying.

Bones by instinct ran over and wrapped her arms protectively around her young girl before Seely even had a chance to get to her.

"Little Booth, what happened?" asked Bones in a really concerned tone.

"It was a spider on the handle," the little girl whispered.

Her mother's eyes immediately went to the handle to see if it was still there and concluded that it was. It wasn't really that big, but for person that was terrified of them it had to be pretty scary.

"Booth," she said, nodding her head towards the handle to make him take care of the matter.

He was just about to crush it when Temperance got an idea and said, "Wait."

Booth looked surprised at her, as did Lizzie as Bones walked over to pick up the little spider before walking back to her daughter that looked at her with big terrified eyes.

"I am not let him get near you, but did you know that this little creature in a way is nature's own garbage man?" she asked as the spider settled in the palm of her hand.

"How?" asked Lizzie looking at her mother wrinkling her nose.

"The net's the build trap other bugs like flies, mosquitoes, wasps and others. The spider eats them so there will be less of them. I there wasn't for this little guy and his friends we would have to many insects. And they can make hours to make their nets," said Temperance.

Lizzie nodded, still halfway hiding as she asked, "Is he dangerous?"

"No, not to you, but he is to other insects," Temperance answered calmly.

"He still doesn't look very nice," he daughter concluded.

"I know little Booth, but that is not his fault," Bones said.

"Can you please get ride of him?" Lizzie asked and looked at he father with pleading eyes.

"I can," he said and took it from Bones, he was about to sqush in when Lizzie said, "Take him outside, don't kill it, please."

Booth sighed and as he walked towards the door with the tiny spider wondered if Temperance had managed to take care of Lizzie's arachnophobia.

* * *

The same night the couple lay pretty wrapped up in each other when both got woken up by a horrible scream. Bones start up fast, her eyes searching the dark to find where the sound had come from as it now was quiet.

That only lasted for a second though before there was a new scream. It took Bones a second to get that it wasn't coming from their room, but their daughter's and it was no pleasant scream either meaning she most likely were having a bad dream.

"Should you go or I?" Temperance asked Seely as she could tell he was awake as well.

"Would you mind as you are wearing more clothes and it would take longer for me to get dressed to get to her," he said as he was at the moment not wearing anything as it had been a very hot night. Otherwise he would most likely had worn a boxer and a T-shirt.

"No, be right back," she said and gave him a brief kiss before leaving him to tend to Hanna Elizabeth.

* * *

Once inside her room, Bones turned on the little light next to her bed only to find her daughter shivering a twisting violently as she was mumbling.

She slowly put a hand on her whispering, "It's ok little Booth, mummy is here."

Little Booth slowly opened her eyes to look at her as small tears were starting to appear. Bones bent down to hug her tightly for comfort as the young girl continued to cry.

"Shhhh easy, what's wrong?" Bones asked in a soft tone.

"Spider on the door, he grew really big, bigger than daddy and he was chasing me into his net, trying to eat me," she managed to get out, still shivering a little.

"You of course know that the chance of that happening is very little as even if a spider is big it can not become bigger than a human, it's impossible in every way. It's just your fear that is making it grow bigger, which is understandable. I should not have presented it to you the way I did," said Temperance with a sigh.

"It's OK mummy, you didn't mean anything by it, you were just trying to help and I don't really get why I am that afraid of them as I like most other bugs," she said giving her mother a hug.

Temperance that was not used to her calling her mummy looked at her a little surprised and said, "It's not uncommon to be afraid of spiders, they are after all not very pleasant creatures. And considering some are quite dangerous it is only natural to be afraid. And what did you just call me?"

"Mummy as that's what you are and thank you for being understanding in your own weird way," the little girl said with a satisfied sigh slowly closing her eyes drifting of to sleep again safely protected by her mother's arms.

* * *

After Temperance had been gone for about twenty minutes Seely was starting to worry that something was really wrong as normally she would have come back by then.

He sighed, slowly turning on the lamp on the nightstand before getting out of bed very slowly, only to find a boxer and a T-shirt in the closet. After putting it on he slowly walked over to his little girl's bedroom that was right next door and very gently opened the door.

He smiled when he saw his Bones sound asleep, holding their little Booth closely.

Knowing he had nothing to fear after all he went back to their bed and hugged her pillow instead of her, slowly falling asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

'Chapter 4.

When he however woke up the next morning Bones was right next to him in bed sleeping peacefully as always.

He smiled a little as his girlfriend before bending down to kiss her lips gently to wake her.

Temperance fluttered a little with her eyes before meeting his saying, "Hey handsome."

"Hi beautiful, so what happened last night?" he asked a little concerned.

"Spider nightmare, I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday, even if I only did it as I know it is a legitimate way to get ride of your fear," she said with a sigh.

"I know you did it with good intentions, but it will take more than that to get ride of her fear, it's the same as you and the digger," he said.

Just the mention of that name made her shiver and look at her with scared eyes saying, "That is very different as I could have been killed and lost you."

"I know and I'm sorry, but she's looked up for good now, she can not harm you in any way. All I am saying is that even if that is a way to handle fear it might not be the right way for our little girl, maybe we should just continue to kill the spiders as it is the right thing to do," he said looking at her with loving eyes.

"I know, but it still scares me and you may be right about that," she said as she slowly lay her head down on his chest to rest.

His hand was gently caressing her slender body when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," Booth said and their daughter answered and slowly walked over to the bed before getting up into it and settling at the end of it looking at her parents.

They were in her eyes a very loving and devoted couple even when they disagreed. They both cared equally for her in every way. And they were each others equals. They were in her eyes perfectly made for each other and she was in a way the evidence of that. That was why she did not get that they were not married so they young girl decided to ask them about just that at just that moment.

She looked both set of parents in the eyes and asked, "How come you never got married? I mean it's obvious you share mutual affection for each other and also me. So how come we live at two addresses and you two never got married when you do love each other?"

Her parents sat up exchanging confused look. Of course both knew that this question would come sooner or later, they just didn't expect it to come quite yet. And even if they knew it would come, neither had prepared and answer for it.

The young girl looked at them with impatient eyes, her mother resting on her fathers arm.

"Bones," Seely said, meaning she would be the one to answer this time. They usually took terms answering the difficult question their daughter somehow asked. And considering her smartness there were quite a few off them from time to time.

"Little Booth you know that in today's society you have all kinds of families. You got the classical with a man and a woman that are married, then you have the single parents and the family with stepparents and stepchildren to mention some. We belong to the first category with a man and a woman that have a child, you.

Why we are not married is because I am a little bit against marriage as they don't always last and also because I don't need a gold ring to show the world I belong to your father, that he already knows in the same way as I know he belongs to me. As for the two places it was mostly because we liked both the places so much that we didn't have the heart to sell any of them," she answered.

The young girl nodded wisely as she asked, "But even though you are not married you will not break up right?"

"No, never, we love each other too much," said Seely, tickling her chin a little making her giggle.

"Good, I need to do some stuff before school, thank you for answering me," she said with a smile, slowly getting out of their bed.

"You are welcome little Booth," said Temperance as she opened the door and left them.

Booth turned to his girlfriend and asked, "Good answer, but honestly do you think we should sell one or both of our places and get a bigger instead?"

"I don't know, I really like both as they are a part of us, but on the other hand if we later decide we want more we would need a bigger place as well," she said thoughtfully.

He nodded before saying, "Also it would be better for little Booth to live in one place and not two."

"I agree and did she just say she had to do something before school?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"What can she possibly do before school, she's six," said Bones wondering if she should be worried or not.

"You know how she is, probably reading or something else, are you picking her up after or am I?" he asked her.

"I will, then we are coming back to the lab," she said.

"You really want more?" he asked.

"I think I do yes," she answered as she had been thinking a lot about that lately.

"So two Booth's messing up your lab isn't enough?" he said with a smile.

"As long as they are all as lovable as you and her I could have a million, but now we have to get up or we will be really late," she said, slowly getting up from her comfy position and out of the bed.

"In all fairness a million will be a bit too much," he said with a chuckle getting out and after her.

"We'll take it one of the time," she said as she heard her daughter talking to someone in her bedroom. She did sign to Seely to be quiet as she slowly opened the door to check. To her surprise her daughter was standing on a chair talking to something high above her which Temperance could only assume was a spider's nest.

"Little Booth you are aware of that it's spiders right?" Temperance asked.

"Yes, but they are only very small, even smaller than the one at work, so even if I do not like them too much it would be wrong to kill them as they are only babies," she said looking at their mother.

"And their mother?" asked Booth.

"Dunno thankfully I haven't seen her around," said little Booth.

"Maybe she knows you are afraid and only comes in when you are away," Booth suggested.

"Don't be silly Booth, it's a spider and spiders are not capable of knowing or caring about that," said Bones rolling her eyes a little.

"I think daddy is right," said little Booth smiling at him.

"See I am right," he said smiling teasingly at Temperance.

"I give up and either way I have to shower and get dressed and so should you," she said nodding at her daughter.

"Uh huh," she said as the door to her room again closed leaving her to herself again as she heard her parents argue on their way to the bathroom further down the hallway.

She just smiled to herself as she didn't mind, after all she was used to it for one thing and for another it wasn't unfriendly arguing in any way. It was their way of in a weird way loving each other. Maybe that was also why she sometimes argued with her mother, she had after all learned from the best, her father.

She sighed as she slowly took her eyes away from the tiny spiders to get dress not wanting too be late. Just as she did so the big spider came out to tend for the young ones. But that the young girl never saw, so maybe, just maybe her father was right.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
